heart_forth_aliciafandomcom-20200215-history
Heart Forth, Alicia
In Heart Forth, Alicia you'll help bring an oppressed town back to prosperity: help people reopen their family shops and businesses, and you'll reap the rewards. You'll prove that you're the quickest wizard to ever wield a Lace. You'll spark romance between lovers, salvage your old gear to craft shiny new loot, and win prizes while breaking records in timed challenges both custom-built and secretly hidden throughout the world, among the many, many other diversions as you adventure through the Valley. Heart Forth, Alicia will be filled with little details like these waiting for players to discover them and realize the full RPG experience. Background There’s an island in the sky named Auster, and on it, there’s a small wizard village with the name of Brenia. Centuries ago, a great star struck the Earth: the mountains crumbled, and land and sea poured into a great Void that now lies hidden beneath the clouds. This island and its sister, Quilth, are the last surviving remnants of the Old World. Half a century ago, the wizards took the power of the Island for themselves. And so, Elthëlian, the Spirit of Light, cursed them never to have children again. Today begins the Trial of the last two wizards of the bloodline: Alicia and Höstra. They are taken to the Hillside to reach the Clearing on their own. But their ceremony to come of age is stopped. One of the wizards has been killed by Elthëlian. That night, the children run away in search for help, but Höstra becomes entranced by the Spirit, and he throws Alicia off the edge of the island. Alicia awakens in a strange land beneath the clouds: all along, the Old World has remained here, concealed beneath the clouds. Fearing for the safety of her homeland, and for her friend Höstra, Alicia sets off to find a way back and stop the Spirit. Overview The universe of Heart Forth, Alicia expands though centuries worth of history, hundreds of timeline events, dozens of characters (many of which, while playing an important historical role, might not be seen or mentioned in the game), numerous cultures, and plenty of twists and turns to keep you wondering about what's really happening. Heart Forth, Alicia remains a Metroidvania, and although the story takes hold and plays out when reaching certain milestones, the game is designed to let the gameplay take the spotlight for the most part, and let the story influence things from the background. Along with Alicia’s adventure comes another story: that of The Woman. Told through live-action footage, her story will offer you a different perspective of Heart Forth, Alicia. Depending on how you end up interpreting things, the universe of the game might suddenly come to mean something different. Features ;Combat Rather than being a stereotypical spellcaster, Alicia is a warrior-wizard skilled with both weapons and magic similar to Gandalf in the Tolkien universe. Thanks to the Wizard's Lace, her enchanted whip, she doesn't always have to rely on magic to get the job done. *A Wizard’s Whip with charged attacks for nimble melée combat *7 magical spells for ranged attack or puzzle-solving *Many special skills, special moves and upgrades—over 20 in total! *A defensive fairy with 4 spells of her own *Four elemental fairies to help you in battle ;Exploration Whether Metroidvania or RPG, a great game in either of these genres requires a great world. Designed in the interconnective spirit of Super Metroid and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Heart Forth, Alicia is set in the Valley of Éliadin. We've done our utmost to make it an exciting and memorable setting, filled with twisting paths and unforeseen peril. ;Leveling system Maintains a stiff challenge throughout your adventure. You'll have access to a detailed map system to keep your bearings straight and help you better explore the world, and a scheduling screen to keep track of sidequests that happen at different times of the day. And, of course, the game will have a tremendous amount of loot, equipment, and the corresponding stats to keep even the most die-hard RPG fan happy. ;Narrative *An involving and unfolding story *A 750-year backstory that gives place to the game’s events ;Interface *A carefully designed world that is easy to navigate *A map engine to help you navigate said world *An inventory system *An accessory system to modify 40+ gameplay mechanics ;Other features *A night and day cycle *A scheduling system for quests and appointments *Some NPCs with 24-hour routines *An in-engine cutscene system *Animated cutscenes (to be determined) External links *Official site *Facebook *Twitter *Kickstarter campaign Category:Gameplay